


Frank vs Monsters

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy!Gerard [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Gerard Way, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Gerard, Dd/lb, Fluff, M/M, daddy dom, frank is scared of the dark :((, little boy frank, little!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every regular household noise was disguised as a monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank vs Monsters

“Goodnight, Frankie. I’ll come to bed in about an hour, I’ve gotta finish some stuff up for work,” Gerard said, turning out the light in their bedroom.

“Goodnight, Gee.”

And with that, the bedroom door was closed, effectively shutting out all the light in the room. Normally, Frank would still have light from his night light, but the bulb on that had burnt out a few days ago and neither Frank nor Gerard had bothered to replace it yet.

Frank turned over into his usual sleeping position when Gerard wasn’t there (on his side, hugging one of Gerard’s pillows and sometimes a stuffie). Tonight Frank had decided that he didn’t need a stuffie, but now he was seriously regretting that decision. He felt very alone all of a sudden. Frank hugged the pillow tighter when he heard a noise by the window. The ceiling creaked above him. Every random household noise was in disguise as a monster. Frank seriously regretted watching those horror movies at his friend’s house today. Gerard had been at work and a couple of Frank’s friends had invited him over for a movie day thing, and they had all insisted on scary movies. 

Frank didn’t even remember the names of any of the movies. All he knew was that there were scary monsters that only came out a night in them. 

Frank heard a scratching on the windowpane. He tried to convince himself that it was just tree branches, but every time he tried to shut his eyes all he could picture was images from those terrible horror movies. 

Then Frank had the worst thought of all. What if there was a monster under his very own bed? Frank buried himself under the covers. Maybe it wouldn’t be able to get him if he was under the covers.

More scratching on the windowpane. A noise from below him. The logical side of his brain knew that it was just their neighbours below them, but what if it wasn’t? They didn’t usually make noises at night. Frank needed Gerard. He was scared out of his mind and before he knew it there were tears flowing from his eyes and he was sniffling. He had to go and get Gerard. Frank sat up and looked around. He could barely see anything since it was so dark, but he knew where the door was. Slowly, Frank crept out of bed. Once he got two feet planted onto the floor he darted to the door, but not before picking up his dinosaur stuffie that was sitting on the shelf near the door and hugging it to his chest.

The hallway was dark too. Gerard always forgot that Frank liked the hall light to be on, he could be so silly sometimes. Frank padded along the hardwood floor in the hallway, wishing that he had socks on. Frank was still sniffling as he eventually made his way to the door of Gerard’s office. The small beam of light coming through the crack of the door was comforting to Frank as he gently knocked on the door.

“Frankie?” came Gerard’s muffled voice. Frank heard Daddy’s footsteps approaching the door.

Gerard opened the door and was met with a scared and upset looking Frank, clutching his stuffie.

“Baby? Why are you crying?” Gerard asked, pulling him in for a hug.

“I was s-scared, Daddy.”

“Scared? How come?” Gerard pet Frank’s hair.

“I t-thought that there were monsters, Gee,” Frank shuddered.

“Baby, there aren’t any monsters in our bedroom. You know that monsters don’t exist,” Gerard said comfortingly, “What made you think there were monsters in our room?”

“Please don’t be mad but, b-but when I was at my friend’s house today they put on scary movies,” Frank sniffled.

“Frankie you know you aren’t supposed to watch those things unless you can handle them,” Gerard said.

“Everyone else wanted to watch them,” Frank said quietly.

“It’s okay, sweetheart, I’m not mad. Why don’t you come here and sit on my lap while I finish a few things up, okay?” 

Frank sniffled, “okay.”

Gerard sat down at his desk and pulled Frank’s petite frame into his lap. Frank looked at Gerard’s computer screen, noticing that the homescreen was a photo of the two of them them at a carnival. Frank didn’t really know what Gerard was doing, it was just text about stuff that was too boring for Frank to bother trying to understand. Frank watched as Gerard changed a couple words on an email and read it over, before sending it off to several people. 

Then Gerard closed all of his tabs and turned his computer off.

“Come on, Baby. It’s time to get up and go back to bed.”

Frank nuzzled his face into Gerard’s neck. “Carry me,” he whined, drawing out the e’s.

Gerard chuckled and gave in, carrying Frank as he turned out the lights in his office and shut the door. They walked through the dark hallways and eventually reached their bedroom, where Frank stood in the doorway and watched as Gerard turned on the light and checked in all hiding places for any monsters.  
When the coast was clear, Frank got back into bed and waited for Gerard with the lights on. He tried not to stare as Gerard stripped off his dress clothes from earlier that day when he had to go into the office. A few minutes later, Gerard was shutting off all the lights and climbing into bed with Frank.

“Goodnight, babyboy,” Gerard said.

“Goodnight daddy,” Frank muttered as a sleepy haze took him.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoyed!! i would very much appreciate comments :))


End file.
